


Mistakes.

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gaku and Ryuu do too but less, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Tenn has issues, Tenn is kind of mean to Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: He was Kujo Tenn. The perfect idol.He had made a mistake.
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 20





	Mistakes.

A concerned frown. A reassuring smile. A nonchalant response.

The sea of eyes watched. The lights dimmed.

Silence.

A sharp inhale of breath. The lights turned on, glaring downwards.

Tenn opened his mouth to sing. Nothing came out.

Tenn did what he knew best. He ran.

_"Tenn-nii..."_

_"You made a mistake. You don't deserve to continue being an idol, Riku."_

_"Tenn-nii, don't say things like that..."_

_"Riku. Shut up. Face the consequences of your actions and quit being an idol."_

_“Okay then..."_

The cold air ate at him, freezing him to his core. He ran through the night aimlessly. He had no destination. He simply didn't want to stay there. Regrets flashed through his mind as he ran. The streets were strangely empty, devoid of anyone but himself. He was glad that no one would see him in this state but also felt more alone than ever as the cold continued biting away at his skin. He continued running. Even as his breath ran short, as his muscles began to tighten painfully, he kept going. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his own words, of his own actions. His thoughts momentarily flickered to his groupmates that he had abandoned to deal with the mess he had created. The thoughts flickered out as he felt himself fall.

Pain echoed through his body as he hit the cool, pristine floor. His head was pounding, and the exhaustion caught up to him. The fleeting regrets that had been swimming in his mind as he ran suddenly hit him like a truck. Agony coursed through him as he let out a loud cry. Emotions long kept hidden coursed out of him, a single droplet of water turning into an ocean, rushing out of him. He felt the ache in his throat and heard the growing hoarseness of his voice and ignored it.

He was Kujo Tenn. The perfect idol.

He had made a mistake.

_"-ku, the center of famous idol group IDOLiSH7 has announced his retirement. The abrupt nature of this announcement has lead fans to speculate that the cause of this was a mistake that he had made on stage during a live the week prior. Th-"_

_"Tenn. Did you have something to do with this?"_

_"Why are you assuming I did something?"_

_"..."_

_"Gaku?"_

Gaku watched in horror as his center repeated a mistake he had seen not so long ago. The adrenaline and energy that the live had before disappeared in an instant. Panic eclipsed him, the sound of himself and Ryuu panting heavily echoing in his ears. Gaku was well aware of what was coming next. He had watched it unfold, after all. He had watched that group fall. A group he had supported from the start, a group he respected. IDOLiSH7. A certain scene was burned in his memory. He had watched his center destroy them.

He looked towards the audience, the realization dawning on him that they had also witnessed what happened. This wasn't a rehearsal. This wasn't a dream, either. He forced himself to recall dozens of memories of the pink-haired brat he had grown to care about. He forced his best smile, imitating the way Tenn would do it, even though it broke all of his morals. He needed to keep TRIGGER alive. He was the leader. This was his role. He reassured them that everything would be alright, then turned to Ryuu.

"Wait for me. For us. I'll be back."

Gaku did the only thing he could. He ran.

_"Tenn... Are you okay?"_

_"Why are you asking?"_

_"Riku-kun's retiring... Aren't you feeling bad for IDOLiSH7?"_

_"No."_

_"..."_

_"Ryuu, wait..."_

Alone. He was alone. Tenn, the perfect center, had made a mistake then ran away. Gaku, the leader, followed suit. He, the worst, most pathetic, most useless member of TRIGGER was left to clean up the biggest mess imaginable. He slipped into autopilot, feeling himself smile and start singing and dancing for the crowd, waiting for the return of his superior friends. He forced himself to continue. Without any support from the two people he valued above everything and without the previous mood of the live, tiredness seeped into his bones all too easily. He pushed himself beyond his limits. He pushed his limits further and further and further.

Time crawled by slowly. He continued to try to make the audience happy. They cheered him on, but he knew that they were disappointed, frustrated and upset. He channelled all of his emotions into his dancing, converting it into energy as he pushed himself to hold out until the return of Gaku and Tenn. He was prepared to dance and sing until he collapsed, as long as the two of them returned. He would do anything for them. Anything to keep TRIGGER together.

Ryuu did what he thought would make them happy. He stayed.


End file.
